


Movement

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [23]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt midnight stroll
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Movement

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The dim rays from the moon streamed in the window, the stars twinkled in the sky above, offering some light to illuminate the nursery. Alex rocked softly in the glider, pulling the blanket her mom had made her more snuggly around her. She closed her eyes trying to get some rest, the twins were making it exceptionally difficult tonight. She felt each turn, kick, and movement beneath her fingertips. 

“Is everything alright?” Thomas questioned, upon finding Alex out of bed. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to wake you. I thought I would try walking around to settle the twins, but this is as far as I got.” Alex motioned to her swollen ankles. 

“You can always wake me. You have the hard part, but we’re in this together.” Thomas sat on the ottoman in front of her, lifting her foot into his lap. Tenderly, he massaged her sore ankles. A smile formed on his face at the soft moans of pleasure escaping Alex’s lips–how their lives had changed. 

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” Alex offered him her hand. 

Thomas lowered her foot as he took her hand in his. He brushed a kiss across her knuckles. “You show me every day. I love you, Alex. Our children couldn’t have asked for a better mother.”

“Nor a better father.” Alex guided his hand over her stomach.

No matter how many times he felt his children shift and move, it still brought tears to his eyes. His thumb caressed circles over his children as he whispered softly to them. 

They stayed there a while as the moon traveled along its arched path in the sky until the twins seemed to settle down enough for Thomas to take Alex back to bed so the four of them could get some sleep. 


End file.
